Stormtrooper Narutons
Stormtrooper Narutons (ストームトルーパー ナルトン Sutōmutorūpā Narutons) ''are a large squadron of army Narutons commanded by Victory Demon and can be found on Mars. Like the regular Narutons, they can be used by anyone, but are chiefly used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Stormtrooper Narutons are basic footsoldiers, only very xenophobic and hostile to different kaiju races and fiercely enforce their assignments. History Debut: TripGoji and Sevengar Go To Mars The Stormtrooper Narutons first appeared in RP when two of them sneaked up and attacked TripGoji and Sevengar, as they were there to arrest them. TripGoji then noticed MekaGojira Beta, to which the two Naruton officers then looked around for MekaGojira Beta. MekaGojira Beta then digusied himself a waitress, fooling the two Narutons. As soon as MekaGojira Beta's waitress disguise flew off, it then got on TripGoji, which TripGoji found to be unamusing. The Stormtrooper Narutons then fired their guns at MekaGojira Beta , to which MekaGojira Beta then ran in and clobbered the two Stormtrooper Narutons, defeating them. However as it turned out, there more on them on Mars, as within then in the distance, we can see a giant fortress/lair in which thousands of weird, armored Narutons can be seen, marching and rounding up. The sounds of there marching can then be heard. TripGoji and Sevengar looked down and much to their shock, they saw an army of Stormtrooper Narutons all marching or gathered up to listen to their leader's speech; Victory Demon had begun plans to takeover Earth and to kill all of the Jigora. Among their forces they also had a capture was a random Imprisoned Dorat. Some Jigoras are also seen as prisoners, with some other Narutons chasing them around. Some Stormtrooper Narutons can also be seen working on tanks and other war weapons. After the end of Victory Demon's speech, his mike was left on, making things awkward. TripGoji and Sevengar would beat up two more Stormtrooper Narutons and used their helmets and uniforms as disguises to sneak in and get past another Naruton guard. After TripGoji saved King Ghidorat, many Stormtrooper Narutons then rushed in to combat, only then for many to get defeated by the now freed Jigoras. Many were destroyed and then later retreated after the fall of Victory Demon's martian palace/lair. Evil Brew A few Stormtrooper Narutons were seen making and then packing the Mind Control Beer to San Francisco, and another one reported to Victory Demon that TripGoji, Sevengar and Wangmagwi had come to attack them. Several Stormtrooper Narutons then assisted in the battle against the three heroic kaiju with the help of one of their Nazi Commanders---Sleepy Demon. Soon however, they were easily defeated by Sevengar and Wangmagwi's efforts. I Did Nazi That Coming Several Stormtrooper Narutons were later seen in assisting Tank Demon in the Mind Control Beer Strategy, and several fired missiles at TripGoji when he tried to thrawt their plans. In the end however, the Stormtrooper Narutons around the area where all defeated by TripGoji when he fired his PDCR! Atomic Breath at them all and sweeped it across, ending them. Arrival of the Führer's Right-Hand Man Several Stormtrooper Narutons appeared acting as guards and listening in to the other Nazi's meeting. Afterwards, Victory Demon ordered them to keep watch on their Jigora prisoners. The Nazi Hunter A small group of Stormtrooper Narutons led by a Stormtrooper Naruton later appeared in California where they barged in and attacked the Kaiju Sakaba (which happened to be serving there for a bit) and held Manager Baltan hostage while they searched for any Jigoras. However, Gfantis also happened to be there and then beat down and killed off several of the Stormtrooper Narutons with his oral heat ray. The Stormtrooper Naruton Captain then fled the place, to which Gfantis followed him and then killed him, repeatedly bashing his horns against him. Unlikely Heroes Folllowing Gfantis's slaying of several Stormtrooper Narutons on that day, TKT Mechani-Kong then led several Stormtrooper Narutons to Gfantis's place. He soon then had the Stormtrooper Narutons close in on the area and ordered Gfantis to come out at once, due to him having killed some Stormtrooper Narutons earlier that day. TKT Mechani-Kong then advised his troops to raise their guns... Traitor!! Ceremony of the Blood Moon TKT Mechani-Kong ordered Gfantis to come out, only then for the lights inside Gfantis's home to then go out. TKT Mechani-Kong thought they were trying to hide. TKT Mechani-Kong ordered his Stormtrooper Narutons to barge in and search within the house. The Stromtrooper Narutons did so and then searched; only then to be met with a brutal fight within. Soon, the door to Gfantis's place opened up and a beaten and bruised Stormtrooper Naruton was thrown out to TKT Mechani-Kong's area. As TKT Mechani-Kong looked down, a heat ray blasted against TKT Mechani-Kong, causing him to stagger back and sending out flares on him. As Gfantis and his crew rushed outside to fight against the Stormtrooper Narutons; TKT Mechani-Kong then ordered out the rest of his troops to attack back. Several Stormtrooper Narutons fought off Gfantis's group, but were easily taken down and were all destroyed soon. Meanwhile on Island X, many of the Stormtrooper Narutons could be seen sending new Jigora prisoners to the base and then attending the Blood Moon ceremony. A Golden (Dust) Deal You Can't Refuse '''WIP' Cyber-Manda WIP End the World! Rise of the Golden Dust!! Go On! Destroy The Martian Nazi Invaders!! Abilities & Weapons * Nightsticks: '''Stormtrooper Narutons are armed with nightsticks that they can use to bash and hit anyone with. * '''Pistols: Stormtrooper Narutons can shoot their pistols at enemies. * Burrowing:'''Stormtropper Narutons can burrow underground. * '''Enhanced Durability: Stormtrooper Narutons may not be super tough, but are actually stronger than the normal Narutons. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: Stormtrooper Narutons are excellent at hand-to-hand combat. * Numbers: Stormtrooper Narutons can come in large numbers. * Tank Triceratops: The Stormtrooper Narutons were also seen with a giant Triceratops with machine gun horns that they could use as a tank. * Facial Maser Beam: Though not shown yet, it's very likely that the Stormtrooper Narutons can fire a maser beam from their faces like their normal counterparts. * Facial Floodlights: The Stormtrooper Narutons can emit bright lights from their Nazi swastika faces to shine out and to use like a flashlight in dark areas. Weaknesses * Strength: While being stronger than their normal counterparts, the Stormtrooper Narutons can still be easily taken down. Trivia * They are meant to be an obvious parody of Nazi stormtroopers. * Originally they were flat-out called "Nazi Narutons", but they were changed to their current. * Unlike the regular Narutons, the Stormtrooper Narutons are all capable of speaking English (as well as German) other than their leaders and are apparently slightly stronger. * How they manage to form their faces into a swastika is unknown at the moment. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Group Category:Male Category:Minor Villains Category:Aliens Category:Low Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Anyone) Category:Deceased